


Everything Will Be Alright

by orphan_account



Series: Short Stories [5]
Category: Barry Kramer - Fandom, Game Grumps
Genre: F/M, MIGHT BE TRIGGERING, sorry about that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-27
Updated: 2014-08-27
Packaged: 2018-02-15 01:09:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2209929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the world begins to be too much, you don't know what to do. Barry has always been there for you, and you were always thankful for that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything Will Be Alright

**Author's Note:**

> You won't need tissues this time, it ends happy. The lack of Barry/Reader stories is very not cool, so I'm here to help. Also, if you want me to write about a specific person, you just need to ask! Thanks for reading, enjoy!

Your depression had been getting out of hand lately. You didn’t tell anyone, they just started to notice on their own. They’d constantly ask you if you were alright. You had to lie to the only friends you had, and say that you were fine, but deep down, you knew they didn’t believe you. Barry was your best friend, he wasn’t buying the lies. He knew to some degree how you were feeling, it’s happened before. He always told you that if you needed him he was there, so why weren’t you going to him? What they didn’t know, was that you got fired, and you were running out of money. And don’t forget to mention once your parents found out, they practically abandoned you as a daughter. You couldn’t take this anymore, it was getting to be too much.

You were sat alone in your apartment, thinking to yourself. Should you just end it all? Barry, no, everyone, would be crushed. How could you be so selfish to the people that loved you? Suzy, Arin, Dan, Barry, and Ross were the family you’ve always wanted, why would you give that up? You knew Barry was busy, but you needed him.

As soon as Barry answered the phone, he knew something was wrong. When you told him not to come to the apartment, no matter what, it put him on edge.  
“Barry, I can’t do this anymore” He heard through the phone. He could tell by your voice that something was seriously wrong. You were tired of the fake smiles, and the fake laughs, the fake everything. You wanted to be yourself again, but it felt like the old you was diminishing into nothing but emptiness. Barry motioned to the guys that he was talking to you, so if something happened, they could all know.

“I’m just so sad and empty, Barry! I want to feel alive again.” You sobbed into the phone. All the emotions you’d been holding in were on their way out. It felt good to talk to somebody, but you still felt terrible.  
“I have pills on my right and vodka on my left, Barry.” You cried into the phone, letting Barry know how truly bad the situation was. He could feel the color drain from his face, and he knew the guys saw it too.

“Everything will be okay, you just gotta stay calm. Promise me you won’t do anything to yourself.” Barry asked, trying to keep his frantic state calm.  
“Promise.” You said shakily into the phone. Barry told everyone he was going to see you, but he said it so you couldn’t hear him. He remembered to bring the spare key to your apartment, because you might not let him in. He parked down the street so you wouldn't hear him pull up. He put the key in the door and went it. He could hear the crying from the door, so he followed the sound to your bathroom. When you saw him, you were thankful he decided not to listen to you and come anyway. He picked you up and pulled you into his chest.  
“Everything will be alright, trust me.” Barry whispered into your ear. And when you heard it this time, you believed it.


End file.
